Alerta Vermelho
by Kel Costa
Summary: O ano é 2150. A Terra foi tomada por vampiros há séculos atrás, mas os humanos aos poucos, juntaram forças e conseguiram prevalecer. O governo americano criou o O.N.P.A.S. para manter em cativeiro os únicos vampiros que restaram... -Leia o resto na Fic-
1. Introdução

_**Shipper**__: Bella / Edward_

_**Gênero**__: Aventura / Suspense / Ação_

_**Classificação**__: + 18_

_**Data para começar a postar**: No dia 23 ou 30 de Outubro_

_**Sinopse:**_

_O ano é 2150. A Terra foi tomada por vampiros há séculos atrás, mas os humanos aos poucos, juntaram forças e conseguiram prevalecer. O governo americano criou o __**O.N.P.A.S.**__ (__**Ó**__rgão __**N**__acional de __**P**__esquisas __**A**__vançadas e __**S**__ecretas) para manter em cativeiro os únicos vampiros que restaram. Os piores. Eles eram chamados de "__**Os 6 Demônios**__". Porém, humanos são fracos e cometem erros estúpidos, e quando o prédio da __**O.N.P.A.S**__. entra em __**ALERTA VERMELHO**__, todas as saídas são lacradas. Ninguém entra, mas também, ninguém sai. Nem mesmo os humanos. Agora é cada um por si, na luta pela sobrevivência. _


	2. Capítulo 1

**| Capítulo 1 |**

**

* * *

**

Isabella Swan era uma das dezenas de cientistas da poderosa **O.N.P.A.S**. Ela saiu do elevador, no 15º andar do prédio espelhado e impossível de entrar. Ali só passava quem tinha autorização expressa de alguém de dentro, ou do Governo. Para a população, tratava-se nada mais, nada menos, de uma organização que fazia testes e mais testes para uma possível cura do câncer. Para quem trabalhava lá, era o prédio onde os últimos vampiros existentes na Terra estavam.

- Bom dia, Dra. Swan. - ela era cumprimentada pelos funcionários enquanto passava.

Isabella chegou na ala vermelha e passou seu cartão magnético. Uma porta de aço abriu e ela entrou. Era uma ala na qual apenas os cientistas tinham acesso. Era ali que os testes eram realizados. O clima extremamente frio, requeria uma roupa especial, que era colocada antes de entrar na ala.

- Isabella, já peguei o resultado do DNA de ontem. - Elliot falava com ela.

- Ok, irei dar uma checada daqui a pouco.

Ela botou a bolsa no armário e sentou numa cadeira giratória, de frente para um microscópio. Elliot debruçou ao lado dela. Ele era um rapaz esguio, mas com cara de adolescente, devido suas inúmeras espinhas.

- Como eles estão hoje, Elliot?

- Extremamente agitados. Nem cheguei perto.

- Hum.

- Já foram alimentados? - ela indagou curiosa.

- Bem... - ele coçava a cabeça, pensativo. - Não.

- Posso saber por quê?

Swan era uma profissional super competente, que não deixava nada para depois. Ela era também conhecida como a cientista irritada, pois perdia fácil a paciência com a preguiça das pessoas. Parou de olhar para o microscópio e virou-se de braços cruzados para Elliot.

- Eu... então... eu disse que eles estão agitados?

- Elliot, eles estão presos! Não é como se fossem arrancar sua cabeça fora!

- Ok. - ele olhava para baixo, com a voz tremida.

- Deixa para lá. Eu faço o serviço.

Isabella levantou furiosa e saiu da sala. Andou pelo corredor frio e entrou num tipo de frigorífico. Naquele local ficavam as bolsas de sangue das quais os vampiros eram alimentados. Ela abriu um dos freezers e tirou algumas bolsas.

- Malditos cagões. Têm medo até da sombra deles.

Saiu da sala resmungando e parou em frente à uma porta gigante, de aço também. Ela digitou uma senha no console digital da porta e esta foi destravada. O gás da porta saiu por baixo, enfumaçando o local e a porta correu para a lateral. Outra porta de aço aparecia por trás e Isabella repetia o mesmo processo da senha. Quando o caminho estava totalmente liberado, ela entrou numa escuridão. As luzes acenderam fracas, conforme eram as regras. Em volta da sala, ao invés de paredes, haviam seis celas de vidro inquebrável.

Seis celas, seis vampiros. Ou como costumavam ser chamados... seis demônios. Ela parou em frente às celas e apertou uns botões de uma mesa que ficava no centro da sala. Braços de metal saíam do teto em cada cela e prendiam as mãos e as pernas do vampiro preso ali. O processo se repetia de cela em cela. Quando estavam todos imobilizados, ela se aproximou da cela 1 e pressionou sua digital do polegar no vidro, que abriu apenas num quadrado pequeno, por onde ela jogou a bolsa de sangue. O loiro de olhos vermelhos a encarava com a feição de ódio. Suas unhas gastas mostravam o quanto eles lutavam para sair de lá. Quando passou pela cela 6, ela dedicou um pouco mais de tempo do que nas outras.

- Oi. - ela falou com a voz calma.

O vampiro de cabelos cor de bronze inclinou o rosto para o lado. Ela tinha um interesse nele, que nem ela própria entendia. Poderia gastar muitos minutos do seu dia ali, observando-o. Ele era de longe, o mais perfeito dos seis. E também, o mais diferente. Era o único que suportava testes de alta eletricidade, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

- Juro que gostaria de te entender...

Ela passou a bolsa para a cela e virou de costas. Estava acostumada a não ser respondida por ele. Era o mais calado de todos, o que nunca falava. Quando estava saindo da sala, porém, ela se surpreendeu.

- Você não me estuda? Deveria me entender.

Isabella parou no lugar e virou-se devagar. Swan andou lentamente em direção à cela 6 e parou alguns passos antes.

- Por que você é tão diferente dos outros? - perguntou colocando uma mão no bolso e acionando o gravador que sempre carregava consigo.

- Os humanos são todos iguais? - o vampiro sorriu cínico.

Ela prendeu um riso e encostou na mesa do centro. Ele andou até ficar grudado no vidro da cela e olhou-a de um jeito penetrante.

- Dra. Swan, eu não gosto de gravadores.

- Eu... desligo. - ela estava surpresa por aquilo. - Mas podemos conversar?

- Posso receber outra bolsa de sangue?

Swan foi até a cela e abriu o compartimento, jogando a bolsa para ele, que pegou no ar e rasgou a ponta, sugando o líquido delicadamente. Ela o admirava, como que hipnotizada, mesmo sabendo que esse era um dos poderes deles. Isabella então livrou-se do transe e amarrou os cabelos.

- Nós sabemos que há um líder entre vocês. Quem é?

- Estão enganados. Não há líder algum.

- Mas é o que dizem os livros.

- Eles também dizem que viramos morcego, certo?

Ela se irritou e foi até a cela, batendo as palmas das mãos no vidro e apoiando-se.

- Por que me responde com outras perguntas?

- Há regras aqui?

- Dane-se!

Isabella saiu da sala, fechando tudo atrás de si e voltou para o laboratório.

- Oi Swan! Como eles estão? Já soube que Elliot tremeu na base. - Jessica falava animada e debochada.

- Normais. Não vi nada de agitados. E falei com o 6.

Os outros dois pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para Isabella, pasmos.

- O... 6? - Elliot olhava-a de boca aberta.

- Ele mesmo. - Isabella sorria vitoriosa.

- Como foi isso? Por que eu perdi esse fato? - Jessica quase chorava.

- Nem eu sei como foi. Eu estava saindo da sala quando ele falou. Nós meio que conversamos, mas ele é super enigmático.

Swan sentou em sua cadeira giratória e ficou que nem criança rodando em volta de si mesma. Ela mexia no rabo do cabelo preso enquanto falava com os outros. Um homem alto e loiro entrou na sala e colocou luvas.

- Bom dia. Swan, já estamos preparados... Vai assistir à coleta?

- Bom dia, Jacob. - ela levantou e pegou suas coisas. - Vou sim, estou curiosa. Elliot, já volto.

Isabella e Jacob saíram da sala e andaram pelo corredor congelante, até entrarem numa outra sala, muito maior, toda em vidro, com portas automáticas de vidro. Dentro da sala, um ambiente menor, também separado com portas de vidro, aguardava com uma espécie de maca no centro. Haviam médicos e cientistas para todos os lados.

- Olá, Dr. Walsh. Vim assistir.

- Fique à vontade, Swan. Só não entre na sala.

- Pode deixar.

Ela sentou ao lado de Jacob e de outros vários curiosos. Então um dos vampiros, o moreno e forte entrou acompanhado de cinco seguranças e todo amarrado com barras de metal. Ele foi deitado na maca cheia de aparelhos.

- É tão difícil colher o sangue deles... - Jacob inclinou-se para falar baixo a ela.

- Espero que consigam dessa vez. - Swan fala animada.

O procedimento foi iniciado, porém, de repente, um dos médicos que colhia o sangue, parou. Não dava para ver o vampiro, devido a tantos médicos em volta. Mas então viu-se alguma coisa. O médico que colhia o sangue virou-se para a platéia, com a garganta cortada.

**ALERTA VERMELHO! ALERTA VERMELHO!**

**

* * *

**

**_[Agora só em outubro, mas com muitas "Reviews", posso começar antes...]_**


	3. Capítulo 2

**| Capítulo 2 |

* * *

**

**ALERTA VERMELHO! ALERTA VERMELHO**

A sirene soava o comunicado enquanto as luzes de emergência piscavam em vermelho. Os médicos correram, Isabella e Jacob levantaram aflitos. O vampiro fora mais rápido que todos ali e já tinha se soltado. Os que estavam com ele na sala menor tentaram fugir, sendo destroçados. O único que sobrou, estava chegando na porta de vidro, quando Jacob apertou o botão interno e fechou-a.

- Jacob, não! - Swan agarrou o braço dele, mas já era tarde.

O homem lá dentro olhou-os com cara de desespero, enquanto o vampiro chegava por trás dele e quebrava sua coluna, enfiando uma mão em seu peito. O sangue espirrou no vidro e Swan chegou a chorar.

- Você... o matou...

- Ele já estava condenado, Swan.

Ela grudou as mãos no vidro, olhando para os mortos lá dentro. O vampiro fez o mesmo, colando as mãos no local onde as dela estavam, e sorriu malignamente.

- Nos veremos em breve, Dra. Swan. - ela cuspiu no vidro, como que na cara dele.

Jacob puxou Isabella pela roupa, afastando-a do vidro. As pessoas na sala segura estavam descontroladas, alertas eram soados, ligações eram feitas.

- Onde está Dr. Malcom? - perguntou um deles, com olhos arregalados.

- Por quê?

- É ele quem está com a chave do painel central.

Painel central era o elo de toda O.N.P.A.S. Quando algum alerta era soado, o painel se acionava e podia-se usá-lo, caso os botões automáticos das portas falhassem. Esse painel dava acesso a qualquer lugar, e cada sala possuía um, no chão. Cada médico responsável por uma equipe carregava consigo a chave do painel. Todos olharam em volta.

- Ele está... lá dentro. - Isabella apontou para a sala com o vampiro, que já estava agachado em cima de Dr. Malcom.

- Estamos mortos. - um médico soprou.

O vampiro levantou e calmamente, balançou o chaveiro para eles, como quem quisesse provocar. Ele passou a chave pela pele, admirando-a.

- As saídas! Rápido! - Jacob gritou em direção à saída, puxando Isabella pelo braço para o corredor.

- Jessica! Elliot! Espere, Jacob! - Swan puxou o braço tentando se livrar.

- Não! Não temos tempo!

- Me solta, idiota! - ela ajoelhou os testículos (N/A: amei!) dele e correu para sua sala.

- Espero que não morra, Swan! - Jacob gritou enquanto ela sumia no corredor e saiu correndo para o lado oposto.

Assim como ele, as pessoas corriam para tentar sair do prédio antes que todas as saídas fossem seladas. Os elevadores não fechavam nem saíam do lugar, por causa da super lotação. Os que iam pela escada, acabam se atropelando. Eram 18 andares de prédio, com todo mundo em pânico. Isabella chegou na sua ala, onde Jessica e Elliot estavam, presos pela porta.

- Socorro!

- Nos tirem daqui!

- Calma, sou eu. - ela gritou para acalmá-los e digitou rápido sua senha.

- Swan! - Jessica abraçou-a aliviada.

- O que está havendo? - Elliot parecia morto de medo.

- Não surtem, mas... algumas pessoas morreram. E... Angel se soltou.

Ela terminou de falar puxando os outros dois para o corredor. O desespero de Elliot foi total, que não sabia se gritava ou chorava. Jessica deu um tapa em seu rosto.

- Pare de ser um bebê!

- Nós vamos morrer! - ele foi estapeado também por Swan.

- Não me irrite, Elliot, ou entrego você pessoalmente para eles!

As luzes se apagaram totalmente, e agora só existiam mesmo as luzes vermelhas de emergência. O andar já estava silencioso.

- O que? Todo mundo já foi embora? - Jessica olhou em volta apavorada.

- Shhh. Quietos. - Isabella andava devagar encostada na parede, segurando o braço de Elliot.

Quando chegaram no salão do andar, eles pararam em frente à mesa de comandos e ela mexeu nos aparelhos.

- Senhor!

- O que?

- Aqui diz que as portas foram seladas cinco minutos antes de eu ir buscar vocês.

- E...? - Jessica estava já impaciente.

- E se foram seladas, ninguém saiu do prédio. - Swan declarou com voz tensa, olhando para os lados.

- Estamos todos... presos?

Eles andaram até os elevadores e apertaram todos os cinco botões ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que nada funcionava. Isabella olhou para a saída da escada.

- Vamos por outro caminho.

- Não vou descer 15 andares de escada!

- Ok, Jessica, então fique. Imagino que você vá encontrar com vampiros queridos por aqui!

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Swan abriu a porta da escada e quando entraram, viram cadáveres já espalhados por ali. Jessica vomitou num canto e Elliot no outro.

- Vamos morrer.

- Vamos morrer.

- Eu quem vou morrer com vocês dois no meu ouvido.

- Olha o que eles já fizeram, Swan! Como você acha que vamos sair vivos daqui?

- Talvez se você parar com a histeria, eles não consigam nos escutar. - Swan passou por cima de um corpo e desceu os degraus.

Quando a porta que dava para a escada se fechou atrás deles, o local ali ficou no escuro total.

- Acende a luz! - Elliot quase chorou.

- Fala baixo. Não tem luz, já percebeu? - Swan sussurrou.

- Ouviram isso?

- O que?

- Shhh.

Eles ficaram calados e imóveis tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Mas o silêncio era enorme, podendo ouvir até a sua própria respiração.

- Onde está todo mundo?

- Devem ter ficado presos em algum andar. - Isabella começou a mover-se novamente. - Encostem-se na parede, é mais seguro.

- Swan, como vamos sair do prédio?

- Não tenho idéia, Jess. Por enquanto só quero chegar viva lá embaixo.

Eles foram devagar, degrau por degrau. Já tinham descido dois andares, quando uma porta lá embaixo abriu e fechou. Os três congelaram no lugar e Isabella tampava a boca de Elliot.

- Não... Respire. - sussurrou com a boca grudada no ouvido do rapaz.

Ela sabia que se fosse um dos seis, eles ouviriam qualquer barulho, mesmo o mais baixo de todos.

Elliot prendeu mesmo a respiração. Ele estava nos seus 22 anos e só trabalhava ali como estagiário, por ser sobrinho de um dos médicos lá de dentro. Elliot era alto e magricelo, rosto cheio de espinhas como se fosse um adolescente em plena puberdade, cabelos castanhos e bem curtos. Era nerd.

- Hmmmm. Hmmm. - ele murmurou com a boca tampada pela mão de Swan. Ela o olhou com raiva e ele parou.

Eles ficaram esperando, mas nada aconteceu. Isabella voltou a se mexer, continuando a descer os degraus e então esbarrou em alguém.

- Não me mata! - a pessoa gritou.

- Calma! Sou humana também. - Swan falou devagar, sem ver o rosto da pessoa.

- Ah. Ok. Não adianta descer... está tudo fechado.

- Mas quero ir mais para baixo, pelo menos.

- Melhor não. Eles... estão lá.

Isabella parou um pouco com aquela informação.

- Em que andar exatamente eles estão?

- Está brincando, né? Eles são mais rápidos que o vento. - a pessoa falava assustada. - Cada hora estão num lugar!

- Swan, vamos subir... não gosto de lá... prefiro as alturas.

- Cale-se, Elliot. - Jessica interrompeu. - Bella, aqui a gente não tem para onde ir. Prefiro tentar ir descendo.

Swan fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e ficou pensando nas possibilidades. Ela sabia que Jessica tinha um pouco de razão. Mas ela sabia também que os vampiros, assim como os humanos, queriam sair do prédio, então provavelmente, era mais fácil encontrá-los por lá.

- Swan? - o medo de Elliot era visível em sua voz.

- Bem, não sei vocês, mas eu estou subindo. Boa sorte com a morte! - a pessoa passou esbarrando por eles.

- Acho que vou com você.

- Elliot! - Jessica puxou ele pelo braço.

- Não quero morrer lá embaixo, gente.

- Não vamos. - Isabella cortou a conversa com uma voz fria. - Nós vamos estar adiantados.

Os outros pararam de falar para ouví-la. O coração dela batia forte, sem saber se era certo o que ia fazer. Poderia sim ajudar, mas era muito arriscado.

- Do que está falando? - a pessoa que estava subindo, agora descia de volta.

- Nós podemos saber onde eles estão, com os visores de calor.

- Os visores o que?

- De calor. São aparelhos que usamos para controlar o nível de temperatura que irradia do corpo deles. Nós vemos no visor, num raio de 300 metros, os corpos, em forma de calor. Pontos vermelhos são humanos. Pontos azuis...

- São eles?

- Sim.

- E o que estamos esperando para pegar os aparelhos? - Elliot estava impaciente.

- O problema é que... os aparelhos estão na sala do arsenal. Dois andares abaixo de nós.

Eles suspiraram.

* * *

_**(com mas 10 reviews eu posto o 3 cap)**_


	4. Capítulo 3

**| Capítulo 3 |**

**

* * *

**

A pessoa que subia e desceu para ouvir, voltou a subir.

- Boa sorte.

- Não tem como você sair, se subir. - Jessica gritou e Swan a acotovelou.

- Fala mais alto! Eles não devem ter ouvido!

- Desculpe.

- Eu vou descer. Quem quiser vir, que venha. Não vou impedir vocês de seguirem outro caminho. - Isabella começou a descer novamente.

- Eu vou. Você é mais macho do que eu mesmo. - Elliot agarrou o braço dela.

- Também vou. - eles foram seguidos por Jessica, que fazia barulho com seu salto na escada.

Isabella parou um pouco e curvou-se, tateando as pernas deles, até encontrar as de Jessica. Ela puxou uma perna, fazendo a mulher quase cair.

- Ei.

- Tira essa droga.

- É um Manolo!

- Quer que eu enterre-a com eles?

- Ok. Eu tiro.

Eles continuaram descendo e chegaram ao andar em questão. Abriram a porta da escada e entraram no andar. Ali estava mais agradável devido ao fato de que era possível enxergar uns aos outros por causa da luz vermelha. Mas em compensação, era caótico, já que algumas pessoas... estavam mortas.

- Isso é sangue?

- Não. Katchup.

- Ok. Não estou histérico. Não estou. Isso é sangue também?

- Elliot...

- Certo.

Eles andaram pelo corredor e chegaram até o salão principal. Isabella foi até a mesa de controle e abriu uma gaveta.

- Me ajudem a achar o mapa do andar.

- Como ele é? - Jessica perguntou rápido. Swan parou e a olhou.

- É parecido com um mapa! - ela falou ríspida.

- Não precisa ser grossa.

Jessica era uma mulher atraente. Até demais. Em excesso. Alta, loira, corpo esguio, atlético e um pouco mais velha que Isabella. Mas era um pouco tapada.

- Achei! - um grito saiu da boca de Elliot, que balançava o mapa. Swan pegou-o de sua mão.

- Meu Deus, Elliot, você não sabe falar baixo?

- Tipo assim? - ele sussurrou.

- Isso.

- Não. - sua cara de lerdo deu raiva em Isabella, que virou de costas e abriu o mapa em cima da mesa.

- Ok, nós estamos aqui. O arsenal é nessa porta. - ela apontava os lugares com o dedo. - Mas nós vamos ter que torcer para que nenhuma porta esteja com defeito, pois não temos a chave do painel central.

Ela enrolou o papel grosso e colocou no bolso de trás de calça. Aproveitou para tirar o casaco que usava lá em cima na ala fria. Elliot e Jessica fizeram o mesmo.

- Está quente aqui. Como eles conseguem se adaptar tão fácil ao calor? - Jessica perguntava enquanto se abanava.

- Eles estão tipo... mortos, lembra? - Isabella debochou e começou a andar em direção às portas.

Ao chegarem no final do salão e se depararem com a primeira porta de aço, ela digitou sua senha. A porta abriu sem nenhum problema e eles passaram, com Elliot olhando para trás.

- Os de trás sempre são os primeiros a morrerem. Não quero ficar atrás.

- Nós duas votamos e ganhamos, Elliot. Você fica atrás. - Jessica virou para olhá-lo com um sorriso cínico.

- Loira diabólica.

Quando estavam passando por um corredor aberto na direção da próxima porta, uma mão puxou Isabella, tampando-lhe a boca. Jessica e Elliot correram para puxá-la.

- Jacob?

Jacob tinha puxado Isabella quando a viu passando. Ele estava com mais duas quatro pessoas ali no corredor.

- Me solta, Jacob! - Swan se livrou dele e ajeitou a roupa, enfezada.

- De nada.

- Por que fez isso? Quer me matar do coração?

- Oh, Swan! - Elliot abraçou-a. - Achei que tivesse morrido e nos deixado sozinhos.

- O que esse idiota está fazendo? - Jacob puxou Elliot pela gola da camisa. - Solte-a imbecil!

Isabella separou os dois e fechou a cara para Jacob. Ela cruzou os braços e olhou-o sério.

- Achei que tivesse conseguido sair. Estava com tanta pressa mais cedo...

- Ninguém saiu. Quem não está morto, está escondido em algum lugar. - ele falou com voz tensa.

- Ok. Preciso ir na sala do arsenal. Nos vemos depois.

Ela virou-se para voltar ao corredor principal, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

- Não. Tem alguns... por lá.

- Lá dentro?

- Por que acha que eu te puxei? Vocês iam entrar no covil.

Ela parou para pensar, olhando para os rostos assustados ali, encolhidos no corredor.

- É nossa única chance, Jacob. Eu queria pegar os visores de calor. - ela falou e ele a olhou admirado.

- Não tinha lembrado deles. - ele coçou a garganta e sorriu. - Vou com vocês então. Queri dizer, com você. Esses dois vão acabar nos matando.

- Eu não solto dela por nada! - Elliot segurou o braço de Isabella.

- Eu não me importo de esperar. - Jessica sentou.

- Ok, Elliot vem com a gente então, Jacob. - Swan falou enquanto andava, puxando o peso Elliot junto de si.

- Ele pode servir como isca. - Jacob alfinetou.

- Hein? Que isca? - Elliot andava e olhava para os lados, apavorado. - Estão falando de mim? Não, né?

Pararam em frente à porta de acesso e Jacob digitou sua senha. A porta abriu, eles passaram e ela fechou-se. Lá dentro, silêncio profundo.

O silêncio era profundo. Eles deram alguns passos à frente, procurando pela sala.

- No mapa... ela fica no segundo corredor à esquerda. - Swan falou super baixo.

- Ok.

O strês seguiram pelo corredor principal, passando pelo primeriro adjacente e entrando no segundo. Elliot andava e olhava toda hora para trás.

- Eu vi algo! - ele falou alto.

Eles pararam e viraram para trás, sem ver absolutamente nada. Jacob o olhou feio.

- Eu vi, juro. Um vulto.

- Elliot, não nos atrase... - Isabella pediu baixo.

- Quero voltar. Perdeu a graça... - ele chorou.

- Tarde demais, nenêm. - Jacob falou, dando um tapa na cabeça dele.

Isabella segurou o ombro de Jacob, apontando para uma porta.

- É aquela.

- Certo.

Quando estava próximos, ouviram um rosnado. Eles pararam e encostaram na parede, enquanto Isabella tentava abrir a porta.

- Rápido, Swan.

- Estou tentando. - ela digitava a senha e dava erro.

- Vamos morrer!

- Cale-se, Elliot! - Jacob se irritava. - Swan! Ande com isso.

- Não consigo. Não está aceitando a senha.

E então, na frente deles, um vulto passou e parou. Ele sorriu, abrindo um sorriso, enquanto escorria sangue pelo canto de sua boca.

- Boo!

- Lest-a-t? - Elliot se mijou.

- Calma garoto... - Jacob ia falando devagar enquanto chegava para o lado.

Lestat, o vampiro alto, pálido e elegante, olhou penetrante para Jacob e puxou-o pelo pescoço.

- Não! Solte-o! - Swan gritou.

Ela digitou a senha mais uma vez e a porta abriu. Elliot empurrou-a para dentro da sala enquanto Jacob gritava, sendo arrastado pelo corredor para outro lado, por Lestat.

- Não. Não... - Isabella chorava sentada.

- Nunca achei que fosse morrer tão novo...

- Tudo minha culpa. Ele veio por minha causa! - ela falava soluçando.

Elliot tremia encostado na porta, olhando para Isabella. Ela tinha a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, sentada no chão.

- Hã... Swan... sem querer ser chato... mas podemos nos apressar?

- Posso sofrer um pouco, Elliot?

- Ok. Mas é que... eu estou ouvindo uns rosnados lá fora...

Ela levantou a cabeça olhando tensa para ele. Isabella deu um pulo e começou a procurar os visores.

- Estão em algum lugar aqui... me ajude, olhe naqueles armários!

- Os de baixo?

- Todos!

- Marco... - uma voz rouca veio de trás da porta.

- Polo? - Elliot respondeu olhando para Swan.

- Imbecil, não sou eu! - ela falou rápido, aproximando-se da porta.

- Ow... eu brinquei com um vampiro? - Elliot tremia novamente.

- Não temos como sair. - ela falou colando o ouvido na porta.

- Swan... essas portas... são fortes, né?

- São de aço, Elliot.

- Aço... segura eles, né?

Ela o olhou confusa. Mordeu os lábios e olhou de volta para a porta.

- Bem... nunca testamos essas portas. Só... os vidros.

- Bom saber, fico bem mais tranquilo agora!

- Marco...

Swan se afastou da porta e olhou para o teto da sala. Ela puxou uma cadeira e subiu nela, tentando alcançar o teto.

- Elliot... me dá uma mão aqui.

Ele empurrou as pernas dela, que tocou numa abertura do teto, socando um quadrado para dentro.

- Podemos tentar sair por aqui. Mas precisamos achar os visores antes.

- Tenho... claustrofobia.

- Ok, eu vou e você fica.

- Me curei.

Eles voltaram a procurar pela sala, mas não achavam nada. Isabella parou, apoiando numa mesa e baixou a cabeça.

- Já era. Não estão mais aqui... não adianta.

- O que vamos fazer, Swan?

- Voltar.

Elliot subiu na cadeira e pulou, agarrando a borda da passagem, fazendo força para subir o corpo. Quando ele entrou, virou de frente e esticou as mãos para baixo.

- Vem, eu te puxo.

- El-liot! - Swan arregalou os olhos na direção de Elliot, lá em cima.

- N-Nãooooooooooooo!

Ele foi puxado para dentro do tubo escuro.

* * *

**Capitulo 4? só na sexta!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**| Capítulo 4 |**

**

* * *

**

Isabella ficou parada sem saber o que fazer enquanto ouvia o grito de socorro de Elliot desaparecer. Ela subiu rápido na cadeira e tampou a saída do teto. Swan andou até a porta e colou o ouvido, sem escutar nada lá fora.

- Ok, não entre em pânico, Bella. - ela puxou dois fios de trás de um computador e cortou com um estilete em cima da mesa. - Vermelho você sai... azul você fica.

Swan rodou os pedaços dos fios pela mão, de olhos fechados, e puxou apenas um.

- Vermelho. Legal. Vamos sair.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Aparentemente, nada lá fora. Isabella grudou as costas na parede e foi andando de lado, sempre olhando para trás e para frente. Quando ela chegou próximo de dobrar o corredor para sair no principal, as luzes dali se apagaram por completo. Um vento frio percorreu o local e ela parou, imóvel, sem respirar.

Ela não enxergava absolutamente nada, não ouvia um passo sequer, mas sentia frio. E isso, ela sabia que era a pior coisa que ela poderia sentir, pois só podia significar uma coisa. Seu coração parava e voltava rápido, doendo em seu peito. Então, como um sopro, a única coisa que ela ouviu, perto de seu ouvido, foi...

- Polo.

Ela se arrepiou com o sussurro e abafou um gemido. As luzes vermelhas voltaram a piscar e agora ela via o vampiro 6 na sua frente, rosnando, de olhos negros.

- Edward?

- Dra. Swan... que surpresa.

Ele avançou nela, que virou o rosto, chorando, e ele se aproximou mais, respirando em sua bochecha, deixando a pele delicada dela, vermelha.

- Por favor... - ela suplicou.

- O que?

- Não me mate...

- Por que deveria ouví-la?

- Você... quer... - Swan pensou rápido. - Sair.

- Sim.

- E eu... sei o caminho... - ela falou soluçando.

Ele colocou um braço de cada lado do rosto dela, apoiando as mãos na parede, e encostou a boca em sua orelha.

- Eu também sei. Logo, não vejo utilidade para você.

Isabella estava de olhos fechados e rosto virado na direção oposta, esperando pela morte. Ela tremeu quando a língua fria dele passou por sua pele do pescoço.

- Tens um gosto bom. Te deixarei viva.

Edward virou-se de costas e foi em direção ao corredor principal, para o lugar de onde Swan tinha vindo.

- Espere! - seu coração palpitava. - Não passe aí!

- Por que não?

- Por favor... - ela implorou, sabendo que outras pessoas estava lá. Ele falou friamente sem olhá-la.

- Seus amigos não estão mais lá.

.

Isabella sentiu-se tonta quando ele falou sobre as outras pessoas. O vampiro 6 continuou andando na mesma direção e ela foi atrás. Tentou andar devagar para ele não perceber sua presença, mas não obteve sucesso. Ele virou-se para trás, rosnando e avançando nela, imprensando-a contra a parede e apertando sua garganta.

.

- Eu te poupei, mas posso mudar de idéia. - ele falou rosnando.

- Não...

- Por que me segue?

- Porque... estou sozinha.

.

Ele encostou mais em seu corpo e sussurrou, com seu hálito frio invadindo suas entranhas.

.

- O que eu tenho com isso? - as palavras saíam ríspidas de sua boca.

.

As lágrimas de Swan escorreram pela pele do seu rosto e Edward olhou-as curioso. Ele lambeu o molhado delas e olhou novamente nos olhos de Isabella.

.

- Deixe-me ir junto... por favor... - ela implorou.

- Medo? - o vampiro perguntou sorrindo.

.

Ele inclinava a cabeça para falar com ela. Swan levantou os olhos para olhá-lo.

.

- Sim.

- Se você ousar me atrapalhar - ele falava devagar para ela entender - eu te mato em dois segundos.

- Ok.

.

Ele soltou Isabella e voltou a caminhar na direção da porta que dava para o salão. Swan andava massageando o pescoço, logo atrás dele, mas sempre olhando para os lados.

.

- Os outros vão me aceitar bem?

- Os outros? - Edward virou para olhá-la, rindo. - Não estou com os outros. Estou sozinho.

- Mas... não são uma família?

- Claro que não! Nunca os vi na vida. - ele passou a unha no canto do lábio, olhando de cima à baixo para ela. - Mas sei que eles adoram seu tipo sanguíneo.

Ela o olhou apavorada com aquela afirmação dele.

- Eles... vão vir atrás de mim?

- Provavelmente.

- Mas...

O vampiro 6 a olhou cínico enquanto saía no salão principal. O local estava vazio, como se nenhuma das pessoas de antes tivessem estado por lá.

- Nem todos são legais que nem eu.

Ele correu até a escada e ela tentou alcançá-lo. Seus passos eram infinitamente mais lentos que os dele, o que a fez ficar para trás. As luzes apagaram-se novamente e ela parou, encostando rápido numa parede. Isabella parecia estar vivendo um dèja vú, com o vento frio tocando sua pele. Ela tinha certeza que um deles estava por ali, era algo que ela sentia, mesmo sem ver. Então de repente, Swan foi agarrada e estava sendo carregada para longe dali, com a boca tampada. Os inúmeros socos que ela dava em seu agressor, eram nulos.

- Hmmmm.

Isabella gemeu e então ela estava já na escada, com a luz de emergência iluminando o ambiente à sua volta. Seu agressor, era o vampiro 6, que a colocara de volta ao chão.

- Da próxima vez que você me tocar, corto sua garganta.

- Desculpe.

Edward olhava a humana com frieza. Ele passou por ela e começou a descer os degraus.

- Já salvei sua vida, passar bem.

- Espere! - ela correu de novo atrás dele.

- Não sou babá.

- Mas não vou ficar aqui!

Ele parou e a segurou pelo pescoço, rosnando.

- Estou me estressando com isso! - o vampiro susssurrava.

- Por favor... ou me mata, ou me deixa ir. - ela falou chorando.

- Inferno!

Ele a soltou e agarrou os próprios cabelos. Swan olhava para ele assustada.

- Se me atrapalhar, eu me livro de você em segundos!

- Não vou atrapalhar... nem saberá que estou aqui. - ela falou olhando para baixo.

- E não fale comigo. Essa voz me desconcentra.

Edward voltou a descer os degraus e ela o seguiu.

- Quem era lá em cima? - Isabella perguntou, mas não foi respondida. - Hein?

Ele rosnou de novo, sem parar de andar.

- Eu gostaria muito de ter umas perguntas respondidas... - ela continuava, até que ele se irritou e virou-se para trás, com os dentes à mostra.

- Você é surda?

- Des-desculpe. - ela tremeu e parou de falar.

Eles continuaram. Edward não sabia o motivo pelo qual estava aturando e ajudando uma humana sem nenhuma utilidade. Isabella, não entendia o porquê de estar seguindo um dos assassinos. Ela só sabia que ele era incrivelmente atraente Sua pele perfeitamente branca como cera, seus lábios vermelhos desenhados e sua elegância, a deixavam tonta.

O vampiro parou em frente a porta que dava para o 9º andar e cheirou. Ele abriu para entrar.

- Não vamos continuar descendo? - Isabella perguntou tensa.

- Preciso me alimentar. - ele falou olhando para ela, enquanto olhos negros brilhavam.

- Não vou... te impedir. - ela respondeu, afastando-se dele.

Edward entrou no salão, farejando por vítimas em potencial. Swan não acreditava que estava presenciando isso sem fazer nada para impedir. Mas era sua sobrevivência, ou a de outra pessoa.

- Acho que não te... - ela falava e ele tampou sua boca, olhando-a com raiva.

O vampiro empurrou-a longe e voltou a procurar por uma presa. Quando ele se deparou com a porta principal fechada, voltou arrastando Isabella pelo braço.

- Digite sua senha.

- Calma... - ela falava gemendo de dor.

Swan digitou os números, que abriram a porta para eles passarem. Quando eles entraram, viram 2 pessoas encostadas no canto da porta, chorando.

- Corram! - ela gritou.

Edward jogou Isabella para o lado e avançou em cima das pessoas.

- Não!

- Por favor!

- Deus! - Swan tampou os ouvidos e abaixou-se num canto, encolhida. Ela tentava não olhar para o massacre que acontecia na sua frente.

Edward tinha imobilizado as duas vítimas, enquanto sugava o sangue da primeira, cravando seus dentes em sua jugular. Quando Isabella tomou coragem e olhou, ela notou que a segunda vítima, era quase uma criança.

- Não! - Swan gritou para ele, que parou e a olhou. - Deixe-a. Por favor!

- Por que eu faria isso? - Edward perguntou com o sangue escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca.

Isabella se arrastou até eles e olhou a menina.

- Qual sua idade, querida?

- 12. - a menina respondeu se encolhendo, olhando para ele.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim conhecer o trabalho da minha mãe.

- E onde ela está?

A menina olhou para Swan e depois para Edward, apontando para os dentes dele. Ela parecia estar traumatizada. O vampiro segurou seu pescoço e Isabella segurou o braço dele.

- Não, por favor. - ela suplicou.

- Estou com fome. - ele a olhou penetrantemente. - Prefere tomar o lugar dela?

- Sim. - Swan falou sem pensar, enquanto olhava para a menina. - Só não me mate.

- Como é? - o vampiro levantou, olhando-a de cima, surpreso.

- Não me mate. - Isabella falou com medo. - Eu sei que vocês podem não matar.

Ele olhou para a garota e voltou a olhar Isabella.

- Se eu a morder, vai ficar fraca. Não quero um peso morto atrás de mim. E ela... - ele apontou para a criança. - Não irá conosco.

- Tudo... - Swan suspirou. - bem.

Ele segurou-a pela nuca e passou a língua na ponta de um dos caninos, sujos de sangue. Isabella fechou os olhos, empurrando seus ombros com as mãos, por instinto. Edward lambeu sua pele e furou seu pescoço, sugando rápido o sangue quente que escorria, fazendo o corpo de Swan tremer com a dor.

Ele foi puxado para dentro do tubo escuro.

* * *

**Cap 5 só no DOMINGO Bjs...**


	6. Capítulo 5

**| Capítulo 5 |

* * *

**

Depois de sugar o sangue de Isabella quase que totalmente, Edward afastou seu rosto para olhá-la. Swan estava com o corpo mole, nos braços do vampiro. Seu pescoço latejava de dor.

- Doce... bem doce... - ele falou limpando a boca.

Ela não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, devido a tontura que sentia e a fraqueza de seu corpo. Ele apoiou-a no seu corpo e continuou andando com ela.

- A... menina... - Swan apontou a criança.

- Eu disse que não.

- Mas...

- NÃO! - ele rosnou. - Se insistir, eu mato a garota.

Eles se afastaram da criança, que ficou sentada no mesmo lugar, com o corpo morto do lado.

- Sabia que não devia ter te mordido! Agora tenho que carregar um peso.

- Eu... não peso... muito.

- Você que pensa! - ele deu uma levantada nela, que já escorregava dos seus braços.

Isabella começou a chorar e Edward se irritou com aquilo. Ele parou, encostando-a na parede e levantou seu rosto, estupidamente, segurando forte no seu queixo.

- O que é agora? - ele perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Nada. - ela gemeu.

- Ótimo! Só me falta agora você estar com aquela droga... - Edward olhou para o alto, pensando. - Como é mesmo o nome? TPM?

Isabella chorou mais ainda quando ele terminou de falar. O medo misturado com a revolta e repulsa que ela sentia dele, eram grandes demais. O vampiro estalou os ossos do pescoço e agarrou forte a garganta dela, deixando Swan sem ar.

- Me... solta. - ela implorou, agarrando a mão dele.

- Pare de chorar!

- Mmmm.

- Acho que estamos entendidos, certo?

Ele a soltou, deixando-a cair lentamente no chão, sem forças. Edward voltou a andar pelo corredor, procurando mais presas

No mesmo instante, uma pessoa dobrou a curva no corredor e deu de cara com eles. Era um homem magrelo e aparentemente, medroso, que mijou nas calças ao olhar Edward cara a cara.

- Eu... - o homem deu um passo para trás.

- Você...? - Edward sorriu, lambendo os lábios superiores. Ele olhou para Isabella no chão. - Viu como tenho sorte? Nem preciso procurar muito.

- Corra! - Swan falou sem forças.

O homem tentou se mover para correr, mas o vampiro logo segurou-o com as duas mãos pelos ombros e puxou para junto de si. O homem socou o peito de Edward, sem surtir nenhum efeito e o vampiro empurrou a cabeça da vítima para o lado, cravando sem piedade suas presas em sua pele.

- Pare... - Isabella pediu.

O vampiro 6 fazia estrago no homem, diferentemente do que fez com Swan. A ferida era bem maior, arreganhada, de onde o sangue jorrava forte. Edward sugava com vontade o sangue espesso da vítima que se debatia em seus braços. Isabella via o sangue fluir pouco agora, e o vampiro soltou devagar o homem, quebrando seu pescoço em seguida.

- Não! - ela gemeu, virando o rosto.

- Estou satisfeito, podemos voltar. - ele levantou-a pelo braço.

Os dois saíam agora pelo mesmo lugar que entraram, indo em direção a escada.

- Qual sua idade? - ele perguntou curioso.

- 25. A sua?

- Não estamos conversando, Dra. Swan. - ele falou com sarcasmo.

Isabella sentia que já recuperava um pouco as forças e se soltou dele, ajeitando sua roupa e ficando ereta, andando ao seu lado.

- Imagino que você deva ser bem velho. - ela não teve resposta e continuei monologando. - Tipo daquelas raridades de museu mesmo.

Edward parou, imóvel e fechou os olhos. Swan já começava a sentir um pouco de dor de cabeça por causa da luz vermelha piscante. O vampiro empurrou ela contra a parede e a olhou sério.

- Fique calada.

- Por que?

Ele rosnou e tapou a boca de Swan com a mão. Um barulho vindo lá de baixo ecoou e o coração da humana bateu forte. Edward ouvia os batimentos e a olhava, observando aquela reação dela. Ele encostou em seu corpo, sussurrando no seu ouvido.

- Se eu ouço seus batimentos, o que está vindo aí também ouve.

Nos olhos de Swan ele via pavor agora. Medo. Coração mais acelerado e respiração ofegante.

Ele respirou em sua pele, seu hálito frio a tocando. Edward sentia um deles se aproximando, sendo atraído pelo coração estúpido da humana.

- Ele está 5 andares abaixo de nós. Tentarei algo. - o vampiro sussurrou.

Ele levou a mão ao pescoço dela e massageou pontos exatos, fazendo Swan amolecer aos poucos e fechar os olhos. O coração foi desacelerando por ela estar relaxada e então ele parou.

- Vamos.

Edward puxou-a pela mão e desceu rápido os 2 próximos andares, entrando pelo salão principal.

- O que... você fez? - Isabella perguntou, ainda tonta.

- Te dei uma bela massagem.

- Sério...

- Cala essa merda dessa boca! Será que você consegue? - ele a sentou numa cadeira e puxou-a para perto dele. - Veja bem, eu não preciso de você. - Edward apoiou as mãos nos braços da cadeira. - Portanto, posso te largar aqui a qualquer momento.

- Não. Por favor. - ela segurou suas mãos e ele as puxou de volta.

- Então pare de gastar saliva à toa.

A porta se abriu e um loiro pálido apareceu sorrindo. Edward levantou em posição de ataque e o olhou sério.

- Damien.

- Edward. - o loiro olhava a humana sentada atrás do vampiro 6.

O loiro deu alguns passos na direção deles. Edward fez o mesmo, deixando Isabella mais atrás. Os rosnados soaram alto, em guerra.

- Alimento particular, Edward?

- Sim.

- Não podemos dividir? - Damien passou a língua no canto da boca. - Seu coração é tão... delicioso...

- Eu vi primeiro, portanto, afaste-se.

Edward pensou em por qual motivo ele estava defendendo a humana fraca. Não conseguia achar nenhuma teoria plausível. Mas de qualquer jeito, vampiros eram territorialistas, e ali, ela estava com ele, o que o fazia protegê-la com unhas e dentes.

- Não vou tirar pedaço, Edward... - o loiro sorriu e Edward rosnou. - Tudo bem, deixe estar. Talvez eu os encontre de novo por aí. Ou quando ela estiver só. - Damien inclinou a cabeça de lado para olhar Swan, piscando para ela.

O loiro passou como um raio por eles, sumindo de vista. Isabella voltou a respirar normalmente, quase roxa já.

- Ele... sempre... foi tão... calado. - ela balbuciou.

- Vocês achavam que nós tínhamos que papear?

Ele puxou-a novamente e saíram dali, enquanto o coração dela martelava forte na cabeça dele.

- Isso não tem um botão de desligar, não né? - ele perguntou cínico.

Edward e Isabella continuavam descendo, com ela tentando acompanhar os passos rápidos dele.

- Obrigada. - ela disse baixo.

O vampiro a olhou de canto de olho e não respondeu. Aquele som compassado era demais para a cabeça dele. Edward parou no meio do caminho e encostou Swan na parede.

- Isso me tira a concentração. - ele rosnou.

- O que?

- Seu coração batendo.

- Mas... - Isabella puxou o ar. - eu não consigo controlar isso.

- Tente.

Ele a soltou e continuou andando. Como ela poderia controlar o coração acelerado? Swan tentou se acalmar e pensar em coisas tranquilas, mas não deu muito certo. Ela estava nervosa, tensa, com medo.

- Por que tanta implicância com meu coração?

- Porque? - Edward olhou-a rápido e sorriu cínico. - Porque ele está bombeando sangue. E adivinha qual minha bebida preferida?

Swan se esforçou para acalmar seus batimentos. Depois de uns segundos respirando e mantendo os olhos fechados, o seu coração começou a ficar mais devagar.

- Melhorou. - ele falou ríspido e foi andando.

Ela acompanhava os passos do vampiro 6 e observava cada movimento dele. Não entrava na cabeça dela o motivo dele tê-la deixado viva por tanto tempo. Além do mais, tudo em Edward a intrigava e encantava de uma certa forma.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Não.

- Mas é cois... - ela tentou.

- Não.

Quando eles se aproximavam da entrada de um andar, Isabella viu um vulto correr da escada e passar pela porta.

- Jacob? - ela falou baixo.

- Quem?

- Jacob. Eu vi Jacob entrando lá!

Swan passou rápido pelo vampiro e foi na direção da porta de aço. Ele segurou-a pelo braço e a fez olhá-lo.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Eu conheço uma pessoa que acabou de entrar aqui!

- Não conhece.

- Me solta!

Isabella se desvencilhou de Edward e abriu a porta, correndo atrás do amigo.

- Jacob! - ela gritou no corredor comprido e a figura masculina lá no final parou.

- Jacob?

Ela se aproximou pelo corredor, enquanto a pessoa continuava parada de costas.

- Você está bem? Sou eu, Isabella. Eu tenho como nos tirar daqui. - ela falava devagar.

Quando Swan encostou no corpo parado, ela notou que a pele do braço estava fria. Ouviu-se um rosnado e ela deu um passo para trás.

- Jacob?

Ele virou de frente para ela, pálido, de olhos negros e dentes afiados. Isabella abafou um grito e virou-se para correr. Ele a segurou pelo pescoço, dando uma gravata nela.

- Não. - pediu enquanto tentava livrar-se de seu braço. - Me solta!

Ele encostou os caninos em seu pescoço, na mesma hora em que Swan via Edward aparecer no corredor. O vampiro 6 chegou tão rápido neles que ela não entendia como era possível aquilo.

- Por que mulher sempre ignora o homem? - ele reclamou enquanto apertava o braço de Jacob.

O loiro soltou Isabella, jogando-a contra a parede e avançou em cima de Edward. Uma luta foi travada, com mordidas de ambos os lados, até que o vampiro 6 travou Jacob por trás e quebrou seu pescoço com força, deixando o corpo cair aos seus pés.

- Podemos ir agora? - ele olhou para Isabella.

* * *

**Cap 6 só na Sexta... Bjs**


	7. Capítulo 6

**| Capítulo 6 |**

Ele ajudou-a a levantar, ainda trêmula.

- Ja-jacob... - Swan chorava olhando o corpo no chão.

- Ele não é exatamente o mesmo que você conhecia.

- Vocês... são uns... monstros! - ela cuspiu no rosto dele.

Edward limpou o cuspe friamente e voltou a andar na direção da saída para as escadas. Isabella foi relutante atrás dele.

- O que é? Estão transformando todos NISSO? - ela perguntou.

Ele continuou calado, como se ignorasse o que ela falava. Swan se irritava muito facilmente e chegou por trás dele, agarrando suas mãos e puxando-as para trás, na tentativa de imobilizá-lo.

- Eu poderia te matar agora, sabia? - ela sussurrava para ele.

Então em questão de frações de segundos, ele se soltou e voou com ela até a parede oposta, quase esmagando as costelas de Isabella no concreto duro. As lágrimas de dor escorreram de seus olhos enquanto o vampiro a sufocava com a mão.

- Eu já disse uma vez e vou repetir. Não encoste em mim. Estou começando a perder a paciência contigo! - ele rosnava com o rosto colado no dela.

Isabella levantou com dificuldade uma das mãos e segurou forte no cabelo dele, puxando-o mais para frente.

- Me mata logo então! - ela disse num fôlego só e o beijou na boca.

Ele se esquivou e a olhou com raiva.

- Des-desculpa. - ela pediu.

Edward não respondeu e dessa vez foi ele quem beijou, imprensando-a mais ainda contra a parede. Suas mãos procuraram o fecho da calça de Swan e a puxaram para longe do corpo dela. Isabella ofegava no pescoço dele, agarrando seus cabelos.

- Dra... você vai se arrepender de ter encostado em mim. - ele rosnou enquanto mordia o pescoço dela.

- Ahhhh! - Isabella cravou as unhas nos ombros do vampiro, por cima da blusa.

Ela começou a levantar a camisa dele antes de perder os sentidos. Edward abaixava rápido sua própria calça, sugando o sangue dela como um animal devorava uma presa abatida.

- Anda... - ela pediu extasiada.

Ele levantou as pernas de Swan com força e enroscou-as no seu próprio corpo, puxando a calcinha para o lado e penetrando-a rápido e de uma vez só.

- Merda!

Isabella gritou enquanto suas costas batiam na parede e seu corpo quicava no dele. O sangue que o vampiro lhe chupava ardia suas entranhas ao sair pela ferida e seu membro parecia rasgar-lhe toda por dentro.

- Gosta disso, não é? - ele sussurrava agora no seu ouvido, estocando forte.

- Não... - ela recuperava o fôlego. - pare.

Ela achava diferente seu corpo batendo na frieza do dele, enquanto Edward gostava do suor de Swan escorrendo por sua pele. Ele passou um braço por debaixo da perna esquerda dela, abrindo-a mais ainda e bombando de forma curta e rápida. Ela gemia a raspava as unhas pelo peito dele, que lambia o sangue que escorria por seu pescoço.

Swan sentiu o calafrio percorrer sua espinha e seus músculos se contraírem fortemente. Edward tinha seu membro sendo comprimido pelo corpo de Isabella, que gemia sem parar devido ao orgasmo que estava tendo.

- Mas já? - ele continou os movimentos enquanto ela quase escorregava pelo seu corpo.

- Não... aguento... mais...

Ele diminuiu o ritmo, apoiando-a melhor em seus braços e agora tirava tudo para enfiar novamente, bem devagar. Swan tremia quando ele então gozou dentro dela.

- Agora sim. - o vampiro a soltou. - Estamos quites.

Ela deixou o seu corpo deslizar pela parede até quase sentar no chão, mas Edward a levantou antes disso.

- Não se suje! Eu posso querer usá-la mais tarde.

- Eu... te odeio.

- Não diga? - ele sorriu cínico e devolveu a calça dela. - Vista-se, estamos sem tempo.

O vampiro virou de costas, olhando para o corredor à procura de alguma coisa. Ele fechou os olhos como se farejasse o ar.

- Quanto tempo acha que temos até que o governo faça alguma coisa com o prédio?

- Algumas horas. - ela respondeu sem força.

- Seja mais exata.

- Umas... - Isabella massageou a testa. - Duas, três horas. No máximo.

Edward rosnou e seus olhos mudaram de cor, passaram de vermelhos para negros, totalmente. Isso assustou um pouco Isabella, pois ela sabia que os olhos só mudavam de cor, quando eles estavam muito raivosos.

- Eu falei... algo... errado?

- Não. Vamos! Rápido! - ele a puxou pelo braço e foi levando-a à força pelo corredor.

- Por que está tão apressado? Já estamos quase lá embaixo!

- Teremos companhia em breve.

Eles passaram pela última porta, em direção à escada, parando em seguida. Isabella podia ouvir sons estranhos vindo dos andares acima deles. E dos debaixo também.

- São vampiros?

- Podemos dizer quem sim. - ele sorriu.

- Meu Deus... vocês... eles...

- Sim, os cordeirinhos viraram leões. - ele olhou nos olhos dela, fazendo-a tremer. - Será que dá para não sair correndo atrás do próximo loiro que encontrar?

- Ele era meu amigo.

- Você escolhe mal então.

Eles voltaram a descer, com o som das vozes estranhas aumentando a medida que eles se aproximavam do próximo andar.

Quando eles se aproximaram da porta de entrada para o próximo andar, Edward fez Swan parar e tampou a sua boca. Ela franziu a testa sem entender e ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Não respire.

Ele segurou-a pela cintura e desceu os últimos degraus com ela no colo. Sua intenção era de que nenhum vampiro que estivesse por trás daquela porta, sentisse a presença deles passando por ali.

- **ATCHIM!**

Foi o som que saiu da boca de Isabella quando ela não conseguiu mais segurar o espirro. Um rosnado veio lá de dentro e Edward a soltou, trazendo-a para trás de seu corpo.

- Por que você nunca faz nada certo?

- Desculpa.

Um vampiro elegante, apenas com sangue no canto da boca, abriu a porta e sorriu para eles.

- Ora, ora. Estávamos te procurando, amigo.

- Andrew, só quero passar.

- Ela fica?

- Não, vai comigo.

- Acho que não...

Ele alisou o canto da boca com a unha, limpando o sangue e assobiando. Mais dois chegaram por trás dele. Angel e Bill.

Edward andou para trás, encostando Swan na parede. Ela segurou forte na cintura dele, por reflexo.

- Ela é fraca, não interessa para o exército.

- Mas nos interessa para outras coisas. - Angel se aproximou rindo, inclinando a cabeça de lado para olhar Swan diretamente.

- Ok, se fazem tanta questão...

Edward deu um passo à frente e num movimento muito rápido, pegou Isabella pela cintura e jogou-a em cima de Angel, que não esperava por isso. No segundo seguinte ele estava se atracando com Andrew.

- Edward!

Isabella ficou tonta ao bater com força no corpo do vampiro mais alto de todos, que a segurou forte pelos dois braços. Edward tinha os dentes cravados em Andrew, que lhe desferia golpes nas costelas.

- Enquanto eles brigam, vamos dividí-la, Angel? - Bill sorriu cínico para Isabella.

- Dividir? Não divido comida, desculpe.

Angel respondeu sério e Bill rosnou. Os dois se atracaram, rolando no chão aos pés de Swan, que ficou paralisada olhando as brigas. Ela teve vontade de ajudar Edward, e correu para cima de Andrew, que lhe deu um tapa na cara e a fez voar longe, caindo 4 degraus abaixo. O vampiro 6 rosnou alto quando a viu machucada e arranhou as unhas no rosto de Andrew, que gemeu e abocanhou o ombro do inimigo.

Angel e Bill brigavam tão feio, que já estavam há 1 lance de escada acima deles, mas a briga de Edward e Andrew continuava, sem saber quem ganharia. Isabella levantou devagar, evitando chorar para não desconcentrar o vampiro 6, que num movimento mais rápido que um piscar de olhos, ele imobilizou Andrew e arrancou seu pescoço.

- Deus! - Swan gritou em desespero.

- O que ele tem com isso? - Edward soltou o corpo do outro e desceu ao encontro dela.

O vampiro passou um braço pela cintura dela e a apoiou. Ele olhou para as feridas nos braços e pernas dela e arrancou uns pedaços da sua blusa.

- Tente estancar esse sangue. Além de me fazer sentir fome, vai avisar a qualquer um que nós estamos chegando. - ele deu uns pedaços para ela e pegou outro, passando em volta do cotovelo de Swan e dando um nó.

- Ag-agora são só 5, né?

- Na verdade, são 4. Acho que eu não conto. - ele lançou um olhar frio para ela. Seus olhos ainda negros, mudaram então de cor, voltando lentamento ao vermelho vivo. Edward encostou uma mão na nuca de Isabella e a puxou, beijando sua boca devagar.

Ela notou que ele sangrava no ombro, com uma ferida em forma de lua. Swan passou a mão por cima e ele gemeu baixo, parando de beijá-la.

- Sente dor?

- De mordidas, sim.

- Como vamos fazer? Você vai acabar morrendo se...tivermos que passar por todos eles. - ela falou baixo, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Qualquer um de nós dois pode morrer aqui. - ele falou sério e virou para descer as escadas. - Não vamos esperar para ver quem será.

Isabella continuou andando com a ajuda de Edward, que quase a carregava no colo. Eles estavam se aproximando do 2º andar quando Swan foi na direção da porta de entrada.

- Onde vai?

- Eu preciso... de água...

- Agora? - Edward olhou-a sério e fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. - Tem vampiros lá dentro.

Isabella se soltou dele e encostou na parede, quase desmaiando.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem... - ela falava pálida.

- Certo. Droga!

O vampiro 6 pegou-a pelo braço e entrou no andar olhando para os lados. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Onde tem água?

- Eu... não sei. Entre ali, naquela sala! - Swan apontou para uma porta de escritório e ele se encaminhou até lá.

- Seja rápida!

Ela entrou na sala e viu um bebedouro no canto esquerdo. Edward ficou do lado de fora protegendo o território.

- Anda, Swan! - ele rosnou para ela, olhando para dentro da sala. Edward então fechou os olhos e quando os abriu, eles estavam negros.

- O que foi? - ela perguntou nervosa enquanto bebia a água.

- Problemas. - ele voltou o rosto para fora da sala e ficou em posição de ataque.

Ela saiu rápido da sala com o copo na mão e Edward a rodou no ar, tirando-a das garras do vampiro que correu até eles.

- Meu Deus! - ela gritou quando se viu no ar, passando por cima da cabeça do tal vampiro.

Edward chutou-o e largou Swan atrás de seu corpo, lutando com o outro. Mais dois chegaram correndo até eles e o vampiro 6 precisou colocar suas garras à mostra, brigando com 3 vampiros ao mesmo tempo.

- Swan, sabe usar os pés?

- Hã?

Ele não esperou a resposta dela. Edward pegou-a de novo pela cintura e rodou-a em direção a um deles. Na hora, Isabella entendeu o que ele queria fazer e chutou forte o rosto do vampiro recém-nascido, que cambaleou.

- Obrigado!

Ele a colocou de volta no chão e voou em cima do que apanhou, cravando os dentes na sua jugular e puxando pedaços com a boca. Um dos vampiros o atacou por trás, mordendo suas costas.

- Saco!

Vampiro 6 levou uma mão parta trás e cortou o pescoço do outro de ponta a ponta com a unha. O corpo desfaleceu ali mesmo enquanto Edward terminava de arrancar pedaços do seu oponente.

- Cuidado! - Isabella gritou quando o último vampiro que sobrara chegava pela lateral de Edward.

Ele virou-se e curvou-se batendo de cabeça no outro. Os dois se atracaram e voaram até o teto.

- Edward!

- Cala. A porra. Da boca!

Ele apertou o pescoço do inimigo e os dois caíram no chão, Edward ficando por cima e enfiando com força uma mão dentro do peito do outro, matando-o.

- Odeio recém-nascidos! - ele falou com raiva, levantando do chão e pegando Swan pelo braço, com sangue nas mãos.

Quando eles voltaram para a escada ela parou um pouco para tomar fôlego.

- Ok, quantos vampiros nós vamos ter que enfrentar ainda?

- Quantos eles tiverem transformados.

- Você falou... - ela franziu a testa. - De recém-nascidos?

- São os recém-transformados. Apesar de serem muito fortes, não possuem nenhuma noção de luta. Muito menos da força que têm. - ele sorriu maldoso. - Só querem sangue.

Eu em determinado momento, o prédio se apagou. As luzes vermelhas já não piscavam mais e o barulho de alarme soando, cessou.

- O que houve? - Edward perguntou, puxando Isabella.

- Chegaram. - ela falou num sopro, de olhos fechados. - Eles chegaram.

- Eles quem?

Swan se soltou das mãos dele e sentou num degrau.

- Os responsáveis por qualquer coisa que aconteça com esse prédio. - ela levantou o rosto para tentar olhá-lo, apesar da escuridão. - Não sei mais se vamos sair daqui. Era isso que eu temia.

Edward rosnou e puxou-a, levantando Swan no ar para ficar cara a cara com ela. Apesar do escuro que evitava que ela o enxergasse, Isabella pôde sentir o hálito frio dele na direção do seu rosto.

- Por que diz isso? Há algo que eu não saiba?

- Edward, o alerta vermelho é o último alarme a ser disparado. Se ele dispara, é porque aconteceu algo que não tem mais solução. E as ordens nesse caso, é de isolação e eliminação total do prédio.

Edward rosnou no rosto de Isabella e colocou-a de volta no chão.

- Por que você não me avisou? Eu não teria parado para as suas futilidades!

- Me comer também foi futilidade? - ela berrou que sua voz ecoou nas escadas. - Você nunca perguntou!

Ela não o via direito, apesar dele enxergá-la perfeitamente. Edward voltou a descer, puxando a mão de Isabella.

- O que pretende fazer? - ela perguntou sem saber para onde olhava.

- Sair vivo. - ele abafou um riso. - Não que eu ainda esteja vivo, mas você entendeu.

- Edward, eles já estão lá fora, não adianta mais!

- Desculpe Dra... mas vamos ter que nos apressar então.

Ele terminou de falar e jogou-a nas costas, descendo as escadas na sua velocidade dessa vez.

- Eu vou cair! - ela gritou, segurando-se no quadril dele.

- Não vai não.

O vampiro 6 chegou no térreo em questão de segundos. As portas de saída do prédio encontravam-se lacradas e haviam vários corpos mutilados ali no saguão de entrada. Ele a colocou no chão devagar e virou-a na direçao dele.

- Há alguma outra saída? Estacionamento, talvez?

- Edward, já disse que está tudo lacrado.

- Algo que não seja de aço?

Swan pensou por um tempo e lembrou do túnel que estava sendo construído no subsolo, para no futuro passar um trem da organização ali.

- Bem... talvez, tenha um lugar.

Isabella e Edward passaram pelo salão enorme da recepção do prédio e ela o guiou até uma porta que tinha apenas escadas para baixo.

- Isso sai lá?

- Até onde eu sei, sim. Mas... eu nunca vim aqui.

- E como sabe que essa saída existe? - ele falou rosnando próximo ao rosto dela.

- Todos aqui sabem.

Ele fechou os olhos para tentar ouvir algo, ou sentir, e puxou-a pelo braço.

- É isso ou nada.

Os dois desceram as escadas e Swan sentiu que ele segurava seu braço de uma maneira diferente, não tão bruta como antes. Ela o olhou por alguns segundos, observando-o, mas ele não notou. Eles chegaram então numa sala ampla, sem paredes, com um túnel gigante à frente e trilhos no chão.

- Existe mesmo, viu?

Isabella ficou parada olhando para aquela construção monumental. Ela não achava que era nada tão imenso daquele jeito.

Ele foi na direção do túnel e ela o puxou pela mão.

- Eu... - Swan perdeu a voz.

- O que?

- Queria te agradecer... - ela mordeu os lábios. - Por ter salvado minha vida.

O vampiro 6 a olhou sério e a cor dos seus olhos oscilou do preto para o vermelho.

- Deixe para me agradecer depois que sairmos. - ele estreitou os olhos na direção do túnel. - Pois ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente.

- Eu sei. Só queria que... você soubesse.

Ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos e Edward segurou sua nuca, puxando seu rosto para beijar sua boca. As mãos dos dois percorreram rápido o corpo do parceiro, levantando as respectivas blusas. Ele olhou em volta e a pegou no colo segurando em sua bunda, para levá-la até uma mesa no canto do salão. Edward a deitou ali e terminou de tirar a roupa de Isabella, deitando sobre ela.

- Você aguenta? De novo? - ele perguntou preocupado e ela riu.

- Vou fingir não ter ouvido isso.

Swan puxou-o pelo pescoço e invadiu a boca do vampiro com uma língua urgente.

Ele desceu pelo queixo dela, circulando-o com a língua e chegou aos seios descobertos. O vampiro 6 pôde se concentrar mais ali do que da primeira vez e abocanhou um de cada vez, chupando-os e lambendo os mamilos.

- CÉUS!

Isabella gritou e jogou os braços para trás, se segurando na dobra da mesa. Ele manteve a boca ocupada enquanto desceu a mão e invadiu seu sexo molhado com o dedo. Edward colocou devagar e depois mexeu, para então colocar o 2º dedo.

- OMG! OMG!

Ele mexia rápido enquanto tomava conta dos seios dela, que gemia e perdia o ritmo da respiração.

- Acho que já está... - ele retirou os dedos e lambeu. - Temperada para mim.

O vampiro 6 penetrou-a rápido, de uma vez só e estocou lentamente, tirando e colocando tudo novamente. Swan agarrou suas costas, tentando arranhá-lo. Ele porém, não sentia dor e continuou, sempre rebolando.

- Mais... forte.

Ele aumentou o ritmo e a força, fazendo o corpo delicado de Isabella quicar na mesa. Ela tremeu, contraindo os músculos do corpo todo enquanto ele chegava junto ao orgasmo. Edward deitou seu peso sobre ela e esperou até que os músculos da humana estivessem totalmente relaxados.

Edward e Isabella permaneceram por uns minutos calados a abraçados, corpos grudados depois de terem chegado ao êxtase. Mas ele ouvia melhor que ela e sentia o perigo chegando.

- Vista-se. - o vampiro 6 ordenou enquanto saía de cima dela.

- O que foi?

- Vamos ter visita em alguns segundos. - ele já estava em posição de defesa quando Isabella levantava da mesa.

Ela estava arrepiada com a reação dele, que parecia bem irritado e ansioso. A mesma porta por onde eles entraram, abriu e por ela passou um outro vampiro, que Swan conhecia bem.

- OMG, Lestat. - ela balbuciou as palavras, correndo na direção de Edward e parando atrás dele.

- Vejo que lembra de mim, doutora! - Lestat se aproximou, com sarcasmo no olhar e parou de frente para eles, matendo um pouco de distância. - Olá, Edward, tudo bem?

- Fique fora do nosso caminho, que nós ficaremos fora do seu.

- Claro! E perder a oportunidade de... prová-la? - ele deu dois passos à frente, fazendo Edward dar dois para trás com Isabella.

- Estou falando sério, Lestat.

- Edward... Edward... - ele sorriu cínico. - Para você não tê-la matado ainda, é porque o negócio é bom. Acha mesmo que vou desperdiçar?

Edward levou as mãos para trás, tocando o quadril de Isabella e afastando-a dele.

- Mantenha-se longe.

Ela andou de costas até de volta a mesa, torcendo para que não houvesse luta, pois ela não sabe se aguentaria ver seu herói levando a pior. E ela sabia, que Lestat, era o pior deles.

- O que é isso? Terei que passar por cima de você, Edward? - o vampiro perguntou, passando a unha pelo lábio inferior enquanto olhava sedento para Swan.

Edward rosnou e olhou para Swan uma última vez, antes de estalar os ossos do pescoço. Lestat fez o mesmo, mas com os das mãos. Ali dentro, já ouvia-se o barulho que vinha lá de fora e Isabella ficou preocupada.

- Edward!

Ela gritou, mas ele não deu atenção. Os dois vampiros agora mostravam os caninos um para o outro e tinham os olhos brilhando, por luxúria, por desejo, por sede, por sobrevivência. Ouviu-se o o barulho estrondoso dos corpos se chocando no ar, quando um voou na direção do outro.

- Você não sai vivo daqui, Edward! - Lestat gritou enquanto cravava as unhas na clavícula do vampiro 6.

Ele urrou, jogando a cabeça para trás e o coração de Swan acelerou energicamente. Os dois caíram no chão, o que deu uma certa vantagem a Edward, que travou o pescoço de Lestat com o joelho. O punho fechado do vampiro 6 acertou o outro várias vzes seguidas, até que esse se soltou e eles voltaram a ficar de pé.

- Sai! - Edward gritou para Isabella, quando ele viu que eles iam na direção daquela mesa.

Ela correu para o lado antes que os corpos se chocam-se ali. Edward conseguiu morder o pescoço de Lestat e puxou, trazendo um pedaço junto com os dentes. Swan se apavorou quando viu o sangue do vampiro escorrer. Edward o levantou pelas costelas e o jogou contra a parede.

- Venha, vamos! - ele esticou a mão para ela, que a segurou e foi puxada em direção ao túnel.

Eles corriam pelos trilhos, e Isabella tentava não tropeçar e cair.

- Tira os sapatos, anda.

- Vou machucar meu pé!

- Céus! Mulheres!

Ele passou um braço por trás das pernas dela e o outro nos ombros, a pegando no colo. Swan olhou o vampiro 6 daquele jeito irritado e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, enquanto ele corria com ela.

- Obrigada.

- Me agradeça lá fora. De preferência, dando para mim.

Ele sorriu e pela primeira vez ela via um sorriso puro, sem sarcasmo nenhum. Quando estava já na metade do túnel, Edward parou rápido e olhou para trás, porém, tarde demais. Lestat já estava em cima deles, empurrando-os.

- Não! - o vampiro 6 tentou segurar Isabella, mas o choque foi grande demais e ela caiu de seus braços, rolando pelos trilhos e ficando por lá.

- O que foi? Achou que tivesse me matado, Edward? Com uma mordia? Vamos... você pode fazer coisa melhor...

Lestat agarrou-o pelo pescoço e jogou Edward na outra parede do túnel, rachando o concreto. Eles se atracaram novamente, com mais pedaços sendo arrancados. Quando Swan abriu os olhos tentando ignorar a dor que estava sentindo, ela viu luzes vindo lá do final do túnel.

- Edward!

Nenhum dos dois a ouvia. O seu coração parou quando os homens de preto e encapuzados os alcançaram, jogando granadas de gás pelo chão e usando as armas de choque nos vampiros. Era a única coisa que os afetava.

- Prenda-os! Pegue a garota também!

Ela viu os dois vampiros serem algemados com barras de aço, impossíveis de serem quebradas e levarem mais choques. Mais choques. Um atrás do outro, até seus corpos perderem a força.

- Não! Deixe-o ir!

Isabella sentiu ser agarrada pela cintura e levantada do chão. Mas ela não queria lutar, ela só tinha olhos para Edward, que agora era vendado com um capuz na cabeça e arrastado pelo túnel.

- Vocês não entendem! Ele me salvou!

- Ela vai ter que ficar em observação. Não sabemos se foi mordida.

- Sim senhor!

Uma agulha a espetou e ela sentiu seus olhos pesarem, fechando lentamente. Antes de perder a consciência, ela jurou para si mesma, não descansar enquanto não encontrá-lo.

**CONTINUA... em Alerta Vermelho II ;)**


End file.
